Key to My Heart
by WriteToEscapeReality
Summary: A ZeroxOC one shot fanfic I created for my friend lillie


Key to My Heart Zeroxoc fanfic for Lillie

Character info:

Name: Pyra Kuran

Age: 16(Zero is 17)

Looks: purple, red, and yellow layered waist length hair, blue/gray eyes, average height, skinny but not anorexic skinny, normal apricot color skin

Class: Day and night reasoning be: she's half vampire half human

Extra info: Kaname is Pyra's older brother, mother was human, father a vampire, an insomniac, best friends with Zero, she knows about his 'condition', is a prefect, wields a bow and arrow

~Story Start~

Classes were ending for the day class. The sun was beginning to set. It was Pyra's favorite –well, one of them- time of the day. She was currently laying back on the roof of the classroom building, watching the sun go down. She was at peace, watching the beautiful colors of purples, reds, oranges, and yellows of the sky. Well, she was at peace until a voice broke the silence.

"Oi, get your ass down here," the voice of her best friend, filled her ears.

" Ah. Zero-kun! Is it that time already?" She asked panicly.

"Yeah, lets go. Yuki needs us. And I'm pretty sure your brother wants to check up on you," Zero replied, looking up at her with his hands in his pockets.

The way he said brother made it sound like some sort of disease.

Pyra rolled her eyes at the white haired boy," I know you don't like my brother, but could you at least talk like he's not an illness? Please?"

Zero sighed," I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Pyra knew that was the best she was going to get.

"Alright, let's go," she said, jumping off the roof.

When they arrived at the gates, the girls of the day class were screaming their heads off.

Pyra groaned, but nodded at Zero.

"Alright! Everyone move! Prefects coming through!" she yelled over the screaming girls, making her way to the front of the crowd.

As soon as she was to the front, the gates opened and the screaming got louder.

"Oh my god, its Kaname-sama!"

"Idol-kun!"

The girls started pushing and shoving, "Hey knockit off!" Pyra shouted, blocking a group of girls with her arms.

"Good evening, little sister," a melodic voice reached her ears.

(Author's note: I am now switching to 1st person POV)

Pyra's POV

"Hello, onii-san," I replied over my shoulder.

"I will see you in class, Pyra," Kaname said, walking over to Yuki.

I looked over my shoulder at him, then over to Zero who was glaring at him, then turned his attention to me in a sort of apologetic way. I smiled softly, letting him know I forgave him, knowing it must be hard.

As soon as the night class went inside the school and the girls went back to their dorms, I made my way over to Zero.

"I know its hard, but thank you for trying," I told him.

"You better get to class. I don't want to be the cause of you getting into trouble," he said looking down at me with his hands in his pockets again.

I nodded and turned to leave, but I was stopped by Zero. I looked at him curiously.

"Meet me on the roof at sunset tomorrow" he whispered, looking in the opposite direction.

I nodded, smiling," I will," then I took off to class.

Zero's POV

I watched Pyra run into the building and sighed. Tomorrow. I have to tell her. If I don't then I may lose her forever. I looked at the building she entered one last time. I narrows my eyes at the sight of Kaname Kuran, looking out the window at me with a knowing look. Under his conditions, I had til tomorrow to tell her or else…I shuddered at the thought of 'or else'.

I woke up really early the next morning. Or was it still night? Who knows?

My throat was buring. I looked to the table where I kept my blood tablets. The container was empty.

'Shit,' I thought, crawling/falling out of bed.

I made my way outside, trying to get to Headmaster Cross. I was half way there when I fell to the groud, gasping for air. I don't know how long I was laying there, before I heard an angelic voice call to me in worry.

"Zero!"

My eyes grew wide, 'Pyra!'

It was dark, but she was an insomniac so it didn't matter.

"Zero-kun, whats wrong?" she questioned, kneeling at my side.

The scent of her filled my nose. She smelled like roses mixed with vanilla. I closed my eyes and tried to push her away.

"Zero?" she whispered, terrified.

"Stay away!" I rasped, opening my eyes to show her their red state.

"You need blood, don't you?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Take some of mine then," she whispered.

I shook my head no," No Pyra. I can't" I insisted, my voice cracking.

"Zero, look at the state your in. Just take some of my blood," she argued.

I looked into her eyes, which were filled with worry," Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded," I want to help you."

Pyra's POV

I looked into Zero's eyes. I knew he didn't want to, but I could see my offer was just so tempting. He gave inton that temptation. He raised himself up with my help and latched onto my neck. I tilted my head back to give him better access.

It hurt at first when he suck his teeth into my flesh, but then the pain turned to pleasure. I let him drink for about three minutes. Then I started to feel dizzy.

"Zero, that's enough," I told him, pushing him off .

Het let go, then looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Pyra. I shouldn't have-" he began but I shook my head and interupted him.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. It was my decision to help you. I'm glad I did. I helped my best friend," I scolded him sternly, but caringly.

Then he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Pyra," he whispered into my ear," thank you so much."

"You're welcome," I whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I replied back, smiling.

"No, I mean I really love you. More than a best friend. I don't know what I'd be without you. I love you."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. Happy tears.

"I was going to telling at sunset but I guess I just had to get it out now. I understand if you don—"

"I love you too Zero," I said, pulling him into a tighter hug.

"I though it was Yuki who had it, but I was wrong," he whispered.

I looked at him confused," Had what?"

He looked into my eyes and smiled a true smile," the key to my heart."

Well, that's the end of this story. I do requests. So If anyone wants a oneshot let me know. I do anime only. R&R please.


End file.
